


First Meeting

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/M, Mila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek meets Amanda in the Mirror Universe.</p><p>Written by Mila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Title: First Meeting

Author: Mila

 

Rating: PG

Summary: Sarek meets Amanda in the Mirror Universe.

Sarek was concerned. In fact, what he was feeling was closer to panic, but he could not tell if it was a side effect of his current condition or if there was sufficient reason to worry. He could not concentrate long enough to consider all possibilities.

Yes, he was sixteen… sixteen… well approximately sixteen light years away from home, in one of the most hostile places he could be, and at probably the worst time, as well. It was also true that the Terran government had just cancelled all travel possibilities to Vulcan with no information as to when the ban would be lifted.

However, since their first contact, the Terran Empire had never managed to stay away from Vulcan, much to the misfortune of the Vulcans. This time would be no different. Travel would soon be possible again. It was only a matter of time. And there was no surveillance inside his apartment, the one ambassadorial privilege he had managed to regain.

When he heard the door being opened he immediately went into fighting mode. He moved with incredible speed, and as soon as the person crossed the threshold, he found himself standing in front of the entrance, facing the intruder.

The girl, for she seemed to be barely old enough to be called an adult, held up her hands. "I come in peace." Her tone, very calm, only slightly mocking, still made him glare, despite his valiant effort to control himself and not arouse any suspicions. With slow, deliberate movements, without breaking eye contact, she closed the door, and then locked it. "We don't want everyone witnessing a private conversation now, do we?"

He felt another bout of anger, and clenched his fists to stay in control. "Who are you? What do you want?" He was not in any condition for Terran platitudes.

"No greeting? That's not very nice. And to think that I had to bribe the guard down the hall." She walked further inside, looking around. His eyes followed her. "If I hadn't, he would have reported our little meeting, you see? And then, all my efforts would have been for nothing. Wow, it sure looks nice in here." She looked around appreciatively, and then turned towards him.

 

This time, his face slipped, showing the anger he was losing against. "What do you want?" he almost growled.

 

Her face became instantly serious, but she did not wince, did not back down. "I know of your little problem and I'm here to offer help."

"I do not have a problem!"

"No? I thought you smarter than that. Why do you think travel has stopped to Vulcan?"

"Certainly that has nothing to do with me. What could anyone accomplish by delaying my travel?"

"Do you think us so very stupid, Vulcan? You all take time off from work once every seven years. And all you ever say is "personal reasons". We were bound to notice it sooner or later, you must have realised. You abruptly left Terra a few weeks ago, right after you pulled that little stunt of yours; saved Vulcan again and made us look like fools; very admirable, if a little annoying. And suddenly, out of the blue, there is this crisis and you are ordered to come back. Really, it should have been obvious."

Sarek clenched his fists, looked away. He knew how serious this was, but he could not think, could not concentrate. She walked over to him, until she was standing right beside him. "You misbehaved and now they want to make an example of you and find out what those "personal reasons" are."

She looked like the proverbial witch from Terran mythology, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She was standing too close, making it impossible to think. He only needed to raise his hand and… Instead he chose to take a deep breath. "How do you suppose to help me?"

"Now that's the question, isn't it? Our first conquest, gullible, naïve Vulcans, incapable of lying, have kept a secret from us for almost two centuries? You have to admit, it seems difficult to believe. But I always found you people intriguing; watched you more closely than my fellow humans. And when I uncovered your dirty little secret – quite by chance, I have to admit – I decided not to give it away. I had a hunch it might turn out useful for me. And here I am."

"You are propositioning me."

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent. I could be your woman. I know you are not married."

"A member of the Imperial Race allying herself with a Vulcan? The Terran government would never allow this."

"Why ever not?! Our dear Empress is said to have slept with every government official before she got rid of that old fool and took his position. It's quite a common practice here."

"But I am Vulcan."

"You are also rich; and very influential on Vulcan, and beyond."

"There are many wealthy people. Why did you choose me?"

"You are smart. You always manage to keep the worst damage away from your precious world. Many Terrans may hate you for it, but we admire you, as well. I myself am poor and not very good at protecting myself. Oh, I have some ways to get information, and a few friends in somewhat important positions, but I'm not made for a position of power myself. I prefer a calm life. I still like luxury, though."

"The Terran government will want to get information from you that would harm Vulcan."

"As long as you keep me happy, you won't have to worry about that. Now, do we have a deal?"

They did; even if, afterwards, Sarek was not sure if his brain had had any part in that decision.


End file.
